


Taking Liberties

by badly_knitted



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Sherlock investigates everything; Joan has given up getting annoyed by it.





	Taking Liberties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibilityleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts).



> Short snippet written for possibilityleft’s prompt ‘Elementary, Joan Watson, second date,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> Written for a three-sentence prompt, which is why it’s so short, but I’ve since altered the punctuation so now it’s five sentences instead.

“I took the liberty of checking your phone messages for you; he wants to see you again, which means he’s either a lot braver than I gave him credit for, or far more deluded. I haven’t decided yet.”

Joan has long since given up any notion of privacy or personal space around Sherlock. He’s not wired that way; it’s his nature to investigate anything and everything, even when such interference is more akin to prying, so she shrugs it off and doesn’t bother replying, but…

A second date; she’s not sure she remembers the last time someone was interested enough in her to endure Sherlock honing his interrogation techniques a second time.

The End


End file.
